Green Apple
by bridgestars
Summary: Patrick Jane no era un hombre que se sorprendiera con facilidad, pero descubrir que se sentía atraído por Teresa Lisbon era algo que le había pillado por sorpresa.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece.

_Verde._

_Un vestido verde._

_Lisbon llevaba un vestido verde._

Patrick Jane se consideraba un hombre difícil de sorprender, pero tenía que reconocer que aquello le había pillado por sorpresa.

Era su día libre, así que cuando la llamaron para decirle que tenían un nuevo caso se había imaginado que estaba en su casa, en pijama y zapatillas, bebiendo vino y comiendo helado directamente del tarro mientras veía una película antigua. Eso era lo que hacía normalmente. Eso era lo que _debería_ estar haciendo.

Pero no, Lisbon había estado en una _cita_. Una cita con un _hombre_. Un _abogado_ que había conocido en el último caso. La llamada de Van Pelt avisándola del caso había puesto fin a la velada y por eso Lisbon se encontraba ahora mismo en tacones y con un vestido verde en mitad de la escena del crimen. Con el _abogado_ justo detrás de ella.

Se suponía que Lisbon no hacía _esas cosas_.

Lo de aparecerse en un caso con un vestido, claro, porque estaba seguro de que tenía citas. _De vez en cuando_.

Y allí estaba ella, moviéndose por el escenario del crimen como si fuera otro caso cualquiera, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas extrañadas de los otros policías. De repente se dio cuenta de que este era otro lado de Teresa Lisbon que no conocía, uno más privado y personal que ella quería mantener separado de su vida profesional, uno en el que en sus días libres llevaba vestidos verdes y tacones mientras coqueteaba con abogados.

Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba ese lado.

Me habéis llamado cuando estaba en mitad de la cena así que más os vale que valga la pena. – dijo cuando llego al lado del equipo.

En otro momento quizás habría hecho alguna broma sobre su atuendo, pero no sabía bien como reaccionar tras ese descubrimiento así que decidió centrarse en el caso.

Marcus Stone, 32 años, propietario de una gran mansión y presidente de una empresa informática había aparecido muerto a la entrada de su casa con un golpe en la cabeza. Era tarde, así que los únicos que quedaban en la casa eran el cocinero, una criada, el jardinero y la hija de este que había ido a recogerlo. Supuestamente ella encontró el cuerpo al llegar a la casa y avisó a la criada que había llamado a la policía.

.- Es un caso muy simple, hace tiempo que se quién ha sido – dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros.

Teresa se volvió hacia él mirándolo con reproche. Sus ojos verdes brillaban aún más cuando estaba enfadada.

.- ¿Y si podías solucionarlo para que me llamáis?

.- Siempre dices que cuando tenga una teoría te la cuente antes a ti.

.- Podrías haberlo hecho por teléfono.

.- ¿Y como ibas a saber que era verdad si no ves ni el cadáver ni las pruebas?

Lisbon cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse. Jane se fijó en que también llevaba sombra de ojos verde y no pudo evitar preguntarse si llevaba algo más de ese color.

.- Muy bien, dime ¿Quién es el asesino?

Patrick sonrió y no pudo evitar frotarse las manos con satisfacción.

.- El jardinero. La victima intentó propasarse con la hija y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con las tijeras de podar, por eso tiene pequeñas hojas enredadas en el pelo alrededor de la herida.

.- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – le preguntó Van Pelt. Aún después de llevar tanto tiempo trabajando juntos no podía evitar sorprenderse de vez en cuando.

.- A la chica le faltan tres botones de la camisa, tiene el maquillaje corrido y nuestra victima tiene un poco de carmín en los labios. Papá iba a recoger las herramientas cuando lo vio todo y le dio en la cabeza con lo primero que tenía a mano.

.- ¿Y el arma homicida? – cuestionó Cho.

.- Seguramente enterrada en alguna parte del jardín.

Lisbon evaluó la teoría unos momentos y avanzó con paso decidió hacía el sospechoso. Antes de seguirla Jane se fijó en como sus caderas oscilaban lentamente haciendo que la falda del vestido se moviera de un lado para otro.

.- Hola, soy la agente Teresa Lisbon del CBI, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

.- Si, claro.

.- Yo quiero saber donde enterró las tijeras – dijo Jane apareciendo justo detrás de ella.

.- ¿Perdón?

.- Las tijeras de podar con las que mató a su jefe, ¿Donde las enterró?

El jardinero los miró nerviosamente antes de contestar.

.- Yo… Yo no he matado a nadie.

.- Oh, claro que si – replicó Jane – Pero le entiendo, de verdad, yo habría hecho lo mismo si alguien hubiera intentado propasarse con mi hija.

Pudo sentir la mirada enfurecida de Lisbon pero hizo caso omiso de ella.

.- Entonces ¿Dónde están las tijeras?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el sospechoso le había dado un empujón, apartándolo de su camino, y había corrido hacia la calle. Escuchó la voz de Lisbon dándole órdenes a Cho de que arrestara a la chica antes de que saliera corriendo tras el sospechoso. Van Pelt lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

.- ¿Estás bien?

.- Si, claro. – respondió mientras se sacudía un poco los pantalones - ¿No deberíais seguirlo?

.- Si la jefa va tras el es imposible que escape – comentó Risby tranquilamente.

.- Lisbon va en tacones y no lleva ni pistola ni esposas.

.- Oh.

No fue difícil dar con ella ya que se había desecho de los tacones por el camino, pero cuando Jane la vio tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de era ella.

Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la espalda del sospechoso, descalza, despeinada, respirando acaloradamente y con el vestido levantado mostrando hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Cuando los escucho acercarse se volvió hacia ellos y pudo comprobar que también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

.- ¿Dónde estabais? Ha estado a punto de escapárseme dos veces.

.- Lo siento jefa – dijo Risby mientras le daba unas esposas para que se las pusiera al sospechoso.

.- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Jane mientras se acercaba a ella.

.- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – respondió sonriendo.

No había nada como un caso resuelto para hacer feliz a Teresa Lisbon.

.- Volvamos a la casa, aún tenemos que encontrar el arma homicida.

.- ¿Y los zapatos?

.- Oh, se han roto. De todas formas eran muy incómodos, me estaban destrozando los pies.

Y fue en aquel momento, volviendo a casa del sospechoso con una Lisbon descalza a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta que se sentía tremendamente atraído por ella.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece.

**Nota:** Segunda y última parte, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los mensajes en el capítulo anterior.

Patrick Jane no era un hombre que se sorprendiera con facilidad, pero descubrir que se sentía atraído por Teresa Lisbon era algo que le había pillado por sorpresa.

Era verdad que hacía tiempo que su mujer había muerto, pero nunca se había planteado seguir con su vida. Es más, hasta hace unas horas nunca había pensado que alguien volvería a interesarle de _esa_ forma. Y menos que sería Lisbon.

No es que no le gustara, Teresa era una mujer encantadora, pero siempre había creído que lo suyo se encontraba en un nivel de pura amistad. Y sin embargo aquí estaba, observándola atentamente mientras se paseaba descalza de un lado a otro de la oficina dándoles órdenes a hombres que eran casi dos veces más grandes que ella.

_Con un vestido verde._

Suspiró mientras se tumbaba en el sofá y cerraba los ojos. Se suponía que él era un observador nato, alguien que percibía cosas que los demás ni siquiera veían, pero hasta ahora no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que se sentía atraído por su jefe.

Bueno, _técnicamente_ él era un consultor así que Minelli era su jefe, pero de todas formas…

Lo peor del asunto era que habían vuelto a la oficina directamente desde la escena del crimen, así que Lisbon no había tenido tiempo de ir a su casa a cambiarse y verla pasearse vestida así no ayudaba a que su imagen sentada a horcajadas sobre la espalda del sospechoso se le borrara de la cabeza.

Y estaba empezando a ser frustrante.

Ya no tenía quince años como para pasarse el día pensando en una compañera de trabajo. Él tenía un objetivo, descubrir, encontrar y matar a Red John. El resto se suponía que no importaba.

Pero ahí estaba Lisbon, comportándose sin darse cuenta de la manera más sensual que había visto en una mujer desde hacía tiempo y haciendo que quisiera olvidarse de todo. Solo ella podía desviarlo de su camino, su propia manzana verde de tentación.

Abrió los ojos y observó como Teresa se despedía de su cita con un beso en la mejilla. El _abogado_ parecía tener un verdadero interés porque no se había separado de ella ni un momento. Incluso había insistido en llevarla a la oficina de CBI y quedarse allí un rato aún cuando Lisbon le había asegurado que el caso la iba a mantener ocupada el resto de la noche. No se podía negar que el hombre era persistente.

.- Si no tienes nada que hacer vete a casa, Jane – le dijo antes de volverse a su despacho – Así al menos uno de nosotros podrá dormir.

¿Dormir? No iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche y estaba seguro de que las pesadillas no tendrían nada que ver con eso. Lo que tenía que hacer era sacarse aquello de la cabeza y podría volver a ser el mismo de antes.

.- ¿Te vas? – Le preguntó Van Pelt cuando lo vio levantarse del sofá.

.- Tengo que hablar de una cosa con Lisbon.

.- No molestes a la jefa – le advirtió Risby – Esta de muy buen humor y si la cabreas va terminar pagándolo con nosotros.

.- No puedo prometerte nada – dijo sonriendo mientras avanzaba hacía el despacho.

Entró sin llamar y la vio dar un salto sorprendida.

.- Jane ¿Tu madre no te enseñó a llamar antes de entrar?

Hizo caso omiso y comenzó a echar las persianas mientras saludaba con la mano a los tres sorprendido agentes que lo miraban desde el exterior.

.- Se puede saber que estas haciendo. ¡Jane! – Se levantó de la silla y avanzó hacia donde estaba él - ¿Qué demo…?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más Jane había dado dos pasos hacia ella, empujándola contra la mesa y uniendo sus labios con menos delicadeza de la que había planeado.

Bueno, _en realidad_ solo había pensado hasta la parte donde la _acorralarla _contra el escritorio.

La verdad es que estaba sorprendido de que Teresa no lo hubiera apartado rápidamente de un empujón, pero tampoco estaba haciendo ningún intento por besarlo, solo estaba ahí, quieta como una estatua mientras él le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

Hicieron falta algunos segundos más (o minutos) y la lengua de Patrick rozando su labio inferior antes de que finalmente respondiera. No era un beso suave, sino más bien salvaje y apasionado. Ella lo agarró con una mano del chaleco intentando juntar aún más sus cuerpos mientras que con el otro brazo le rodeaba el cuello.

Jane no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero había bastante diferencia de altura entre ellos (sobre todo desde que Lisbon iba descalza) así que se las arregló para levantarla por la cintura y sentarla sobre la mesa sin romper el beso. Teresa aprovecho aquello para rodearle la cintura con las piernas mientras él le acariciaba uno de los muslos por debajo del vestido. Se había estado muriendo por hacer eso desde que la había visto sentada sobre el sospechoso.

La verdad es Lisbon besaba mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Utilizaba labios, lengua, dientes e incluso las uñas le hacían cosquillas en la parte posterior del cuello.

Se separó de mala gana cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo necesaria y observo la cara sorprendida de Teresa. La vio acomodarse la falda del vestido y sonrojarse violentamente cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, ella sentada sobre la mesa mientras Jane estaba de pie entre sus piernas.

.- ¿Qué…? – intentó preguntar.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

.- El verde te sienta muy bien, Teresa.

Lisbon parpadeó aún demasiado confundida como para poder decir algo y Patrick aprovecho aquel momento para salir de la habitación.

Había _tres cosas_ de las que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese día:

**Uno:** Teresa Lisbon le gustaba mucho más que como una simple compañera de trabajo.

**Dos:** A ella también le gustaba, o por lo menos se sentía lo suficiente atraída por él como para dejar que la besase (otra cosa es que todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta)

**Tres:** Le gustaba cuando Lisbon vestía de verde porque el verde significa _esperanza_.

FIN


End file.
